Rebirth on All Hallows' Eve
by the-kuronekosama
Summary: An A/U one-shot starring Rin, Kohaku, Sesshoumaru, and Kagura, with teeny cameos by Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin's life is about to change on Halloween night.


It was to be an exciting night. Rin's costume was ready, and she had a date with her attentive boyfriend. As a chance to be someone else for the night, Halloween was a holiday for fantasies, and it was a special time for anyone who celebrated it. First, though, she had to get through the school day, for it was everyone's unlucky fortune that Halloween fell on a Friday. Having made her bed, she laid out her costume and checked her school uniform in the mirror. The gray tones of the uniform matched her gray eyes very well, and her just-washed hair had been brushed 'til it shined.

"Rin! Are you eating breakfast?" her mother called. She snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed her backpack, running down the stairs.

"I have to be at school early, so just throw me some toast!" she called, padding into the kitchen. She set down her bag in the chair, patted her dog's head, and took the toast her mother handed to her. "Ah! Hot, hot!" she exclaimed, gently trading it from hand to hand before taking a bite.

"What is Kohaku going to be?" her mother asked, watching her daughter practically inhale the lightly buttered toast. She poured out a few swallows of orange juice as well, sliding Rin's boxed lunch to her. Shoving the last of her toast into her mouth, she spoke around her food,

"He said he was going to be a vampire." Swallowing, she gulped down her juice. Her mother half-smiled at her, handing her a napkin. Rin wiped her lips, crumpling the napkin and tossing it at the wastebasket. Then carefully packing her bento box in her bag, she slid her backpack onto her shoulders.

"I'm off!" she called, jogging to the front entryway and sliding on her school shoes. Her mother sent her off with a kiss on the cheek, and Rin began the ten-minute walk to her high school. It was her freshman year, so everything was _senpai_-this and _senpai_-that. Most of her elders were complete morons, though. Only a select few really deserved respect. And one of them...

_Ah, yes...him._

Ever since the school year started in April, she had nurtured an infatuation with one of the seniors. He had the kind of bearing and good looks that simply made her heart pound...he made a lot girls' hearts pound. She wasn't going to delude herself, though. This other senior girl, who obviously would bite the head off of any girl who even looked at him the wrong way, sometimes hung around. She wasn't around much during summer, but Rin still saw her once in a while. No one knew if she was his girlfriend, for he certainly didn't act like it, but Kagura was enough deterrent to keep the others away. And Rin knew that a man like him wouldn't look twice at some plain freshman girl. So she agreed when fellow freshman Kohaku Taijiya first asked her out.

She turned towards the small park that sat right in the middle between her house and the school, glad to be able to see the changing of the leaves in such a beautiful setting.

She and Kohaku had been seeing each other since May, and he even gifted her with a beautiful bracelet for her sixteenth birthday in September. He was sweet and attentive...but he wasn't Sesshoumaru. She had tried to shake off her obsession, but even when eating lunch outside with Kohaku, her crush could easily claim her attention simply by walking into her field of vision. She only hoped that Kohaku had not yet noticed.

Once in a while, she saw someone from her school race ahead from some other park path, but she took her time to soak in some sun before facing a day of drudgery. The good feeling didn't last long, though, for she felt a chill travel up her spine, and the hairs stood up on the back of her neck. Her shoulders rolled uneasily, and she could have sworn that someone was watching her, but didn't want to give in to the desire to look for that set of eyes. Forcing herself to continue walking, she thought of her duties to finish that morning, and of having lunch with her boyfriend.

Kohaku, like all boys, had begun to kiss more heavily at the end of dates, a longing in his eyes that she couldn't bring herself to answer. It had come to a head last Friday after their trip to the movies. She had been distracted on the walk back to her house because, of all people, her crush had also been there at the movies. He had looked gorgeous. His athletic body, toned from all the tennis he played, was flattered by his white tee and black silk shirt. He wore black pants as well, and sported a single necklace made of small shells. She couldn't help but stare while Kohaku was buying the tickets. He was with two friends, neither of which she recognized, though one looked like him and had a girl hanging on his arm. Worst yet, he had looked over and noticed her gawking at him. She flicked her eyes away, pretending to be reading a movie poster to the side, but she knew he had seen her unabashed stare.

It was then that she noticed that Kagura was there as well. It didn't seem as if she were there with Sesshoumaru and his friends, but the look she gave her could have melted pulverized rock. Rin hid behind Kohaku at that point, and he was somehow still oblivious.

While he was in line to buy drinks for them, she visited the restroom to cool off. Washing her face and hands with some generic bathroom soap and then rinsing off, she was finishing up drying her face when someone else entered the restroom. Her heart jumped to her throat, for Kagura stood at the sink next to hers to wash her hands.

"Sesshoumaru is out of your league, you commoner," she said in a low voice. "Remember that." Rin had nodded nervously, her eyes on her hands. Once Kagura left, her vision blurred a bit...not because of Kagura's coldness, but because of what she had said. She reached for more paper towels, dabbing at her eyes and sniffing. _He really is out of my league._

After the movie, her eyes couldn't help but look to see if Sesshoumaru was still around, perhaps having seen the same movie as her, but he was nowhere to be found. She agonized the entire way home, his face in her mind, and hardly noticed anything her poor boyfriend said. When she and Kohaku arrived at her house, he leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss, and Rin, needing to indulge herself just this once, imagined that she was kissing Sesshoumaru...that his arms held her close and that his lips wreaked havoc on her emotions. The fantasy felt almost too real, and gooseflesh prickled across her skin, as a small pool of heat gathered in her stomach. By the time he pulled away, Kohaku was panting for air and clutching her to him.

"Rin...it's never been like this," he gasped out, his cheeks pink. She swallowed, her heart twisting inside her chest. _I need to end this crush_, she resolved. It had become too distracting, and she felt horrible for even mentally cheating on Kohaku, who had been so good to her. She felt eyes on the back of her neck, as if her conscience were glaring at her.

"Next Friday, for Halloween...do you know about the haunted house at school that always has that giant maze?" she asked, looking into his bright brown eyes.

"The one that's pitch black? When I went with my sister last year, it took us an hour to find our way through...what about it?" he asked.

"A friend of mine will be in one of the panels-you know, the ones where people wait to reach out and grab someone to scare them?"

"Yeah, my sister's boyfriend was in one of the panels, and when he reached out to grab her, he managed to grab my butt instead," he laughed, getting a smile out of her.

"I can ask my friend to loan us that panel for an hour or two," she vaguely suggested. His arms tightened around her, and Rin felt his heartbeat against her chest.

"Can you get a map on how to get to it?" he whispered. She nodded, wondering why her chest hurt.

After that, they shared another kiss, in which she once again indulged in her fantasy. The entire next week, she could feel the tension between herself and Kohaku. Now that the day had arrived, she felt that if she didn't go through with it, their relationship would be in jeopardy. She convinced herself that she was doing the right thing by smothering her crush with the love of another boy and arrived at school on Halloween day, determined to see her plans through to the end.

She ran up to her homeroom, dropping off her backpack at her desk. She took care of her duties quickly, erasing some sort of seating chart for the Go team, which met in that classroom every afternoon. The chairs were a bit messy as well, so she straightened them and swept the area under the chalkboard. When she closed the door to the closet in the back of the room, she heard the classroom door open, and turned, expecting to see the teacher or one of her classmates.

Her heart suddenly went into double-time, and a blush immediately suffused her cheeks. There stood her crush, in his tennis jersey, and looking right at her.

"C-can I help you?" she managed to stutter out, frozen in place. She looked down and saw a note in his hand.

"Is your teacher Shimizu-sensei?" he asked, his smooth voice sending her into a shiver. His bleached hair, which somehow had been allowed at school, was tied back into a ponytail, and his cheeks were a little tinted. He was a good head taller than Kohaku, meaning she only came up to his chest, so it was a little intimidating. But then again, he was always intimidating.

"H-hai," she answered, propelling herself forward. _I'll save this memory. It's small, but I'll savor this conversation for the rest of my life._

"The tennis coach wanted to excuse some of the freshmen for this morning's practice," he said, handing her the note. She felt his fingers brush hers, and took in a shaky breath. Her head felt foggy when she was around him, as if he could draw her attention without even moving a muscle.

"Hai, senpai," she whispered, holding the note with both hands. Unable to help herself, she burst out a question before he could leave. "W-why didn't one of the freshmen bring the note? You must be busy practicing for the district tournament," she observed, needing to hear his voice for a bit longer.

"I wanted to bring it," he said, smiling at her. If her face weren't red then, it certainly was now. She tried to shake it off, though, telling herself that he probably just wanted a break from practice, and that it had nothing to do with her. He didn't even know she existed. "Well, I'll be leaving now," he announced, stepping back. She nodded, and watched him slide the door shut. Her knees felt like jelly, and she wondered if she really had the guts to have sex for the first time with someone she didn't love in the panel of a haunted maze.

_It sounds so wrong when I say it like that._

_-That Night-_

She returned home to find the house decorated for a Halloween party that her mother was giving. Running upstairs after a small meal to calm her stomach, she immediately shed her clothes, dying to get into her costume since her mother was already walking around as a dead samurai. She slipped into the dress first, stuffing her breasts into the tightly cinched bust. Next came the fishnet stockings, and then she applied a liberal amount of shadow to her eyes to make them look smoky, but she doubted that it'd make much of a difference when she was inside the maze. Her lips she left unadorned, certain that kissing would be involved. She knew that boys didn't like getting lipstick all over their faces.

Drawing a blue half-moon on one shoulder and a black spider on the other, she finished it off with a beauty mark below her right eye. Grabbing her high heels, donning her witch's hat, and picking up her broom, she looked like more like a dominatrix than a witch. The school's Halloween party started promptly at 8:00 pm, and the maze would open at 8:45 to give the workers time to enjoy the rest of the party. It was already 8:15, and she was certain that Kohaku was probably anxiously waiting downstairs, terrified of her mother since she was carrying around a real sword. Most of the partygoers were her father's friends, though some were her mother's friends, but all were wearing similar costumes as a sort of party theme. Imagining Kohaku surrounded by a league of undead and angry samurai, she couldn't help but grin at the thought of his stricken look as she checked her appearance one last time. Then shutting off her bedroom light, she made her way to the stairs.

"When will you be home, Rin?" her mother asked as she came downstairs. She was waiting on the bottom landing, her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Midnight, at the latest," she answered, looking to the kitchen as she neared the bottom of the stairs. Kohaku was dressed as a vampire, and actually looked pretty good. His sister had probably applied the white face paint he wore, and Rin wondered if she was going to have to taste that if he got rougher, the way he sometimes did when they made out. She refused to even picture what _he_ would look like as a vampire. Her mother fussed a bit over the neckline of her dress, but knew that it was too late to complain at all. She happily threatened Kohaku to take care of her daughter while they were out, which was met by some nervous laughter from both of them.

"You look good," she said to him as they turned down the street. Kohaku returned the compliment, his eyes on her chest. She almost panicked at this point, wondering what she was thinking by promising to have sex with him in such an unromantic spot. It had seemed romantic at the time, or at least kinky, but she had no idea how big these paneled-off sections were, and the floor would probably be hard.

However, there was no turning back now. She couldn't have Sesshoumaru, but, looking at Kohaku, she knew that he was the next best thing. He would treat her right.

Arriving at the school, they were awed by the wonderful lighting that illuminated every single window of the front side of the building. It had a great, creepy effect, and the screams (both recorded and real) that were coming from the different sections of the school created the right atmosphere for Halloween. Lots of students, in their costumes, were still wandering around outside. She and Kohaku talked to their friends for a bit, some of which were dressed more scantily than she was.

It was then that she saw him. If she had wondered before what he would look like as a vampire, she no longer had to wonder, for he had somehow picked the same costume idea as Kohaku...much to her dismay. His skin was pale enough to not need the white make-up, and his expensive-looking black cape made him look almost regal. _If he were a real vampire, he probably would be the king of vampires_, she sighed to herself.

She watched him speak to some friends, two of which were the friends she had seen last Friday. The girl looked over at her, and Rin shied away from her gaze, forcing herself to turn away. She tugged on Kohaku's sleeve and gave him her best sultry look.

"Want to visit the maze?" she asked. Even under the white make-up, she could tell he was blushing, but he nodded, pulling out his copy of the map. She told him to go in first, and that she would follow in ten minutes. He ran off, and she watched him enter the front, checking his map one last time. Looking to where she had last seen her crush, she found his group of friends, but he and his two friends from the movies were gone.

_Already left...or they're inside the maze._ She hoped with all her heart that they weren't in the maze. She didn't know if Kohaku planned to keep it quiet, and if Sesshoumaru walked by their panel and found them like that, it would be the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Now worried that they were inside the maze, she took longer than she had said before going inside. After twenty minutes, she finally parted with her friends, saying that she'd be back later. Her friends sniggered, probably knowing already what she and Kohaku were up to.

At the entrance to the school, she checked the map again, reading it using a lighter that she had stuffed between her breasts. Making sure she knew the sequence of turns, she paid 200 yen to get inside, and at the first turn, it was all blackness.

Cheesy but appropriate background recordings were playing throughout the maze, which extended across the entirety of two floors of the school. She had to make it to the stairs and find a panel in the corner of the classroom where they normally taught chemistry. She walked forward, keeping her hand on the right wall and counting the number of turns before taking the fourth right.

Something suddenly grabbed her shoulder, hissing at her, and Rin screamed in fright, whipping herself away from the hand. Her shoulder hit the opposite wall, and she gasped for air as the adrenaline in her body slowly wore off. She took a couple of seconds to calm herself down before going on.

Taking another right, and then the second left, she walked straight, ignoring five more left and right turns until she made two more rights. Finding the staircase, she breathed a sigh of relief, even though she almost tripped on it. On the way over, three people had reached out to grab her, scaring the light out of her, and one person almost ripped her sleeve, but they quickly let go when they felt the cloth starting to give.

At the top of the stairs, she felt along the left wall this time, taking the third left into the chemistry room. She met someone coming out, who said she had been lost in there for forty-five minutes already, and had to go home soon. Rin pulled out her map and lighter, pointing the girl to the exit as best as she could.

The maze within the chemistry lab alone was complicated. She took two rights, a left, and then another right before walking straight. The panel was supposed to be on her right, nudged into the corner of the classroom.

Her heart was pounding. She hoped that Kohaku was in there because if she found no one there, she didn't want to stay and wait for him. The atmosphere was starting to get to her, and she felt like eyes were staring at her from the darkness.

"K-Kohaku?" she softly called, hoping he would immediately answer in his usual cheery but soft tone. A fake laugh rang out from the intercom speaker on the other side of the room, and Rin shivered, wondering why she couldn't have just rented them a hotel room. A hand landed on her arm, and she screamed in fright, ripping herself away from its grip and yelling at whoever was there to leave her alone.

"Shhh." Her eyes darted around in the dark, her heart calming down.

"Kohaku?" she called, reaching forward. Her hand found another, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that," she chided, letting him pull her forward into the panel. She felt her shoes step onto a soft surface, and realized that he must have laid out a blanket for them.

"I'm so nervous," she whispered, wringing her hands as he shifted the panel back to close off their little space. He didn't respond to her comment, and she realized that he hadn't yet said anything at all, so she took the hint to be quiet. The intercom on the other side of the room was somewhat muffled on this side of the panel, so she could barely distinguish the sounds it was broadcasting. When Kohaku turned towards her, she lifted her arms to embrace him, and he somewhat hesitantly accepted her, holding her loosely. _He must be as nervous as me..._

"Kiss me," she whispered as softly as she could, tilting her head up and pulling on his shoulders. She felt his lips come near and stretched her neck out, opening her lips, but he backed off, denying her his kiss. One of his arms held her tighter, and his fingers gently held her jaw, keeping her head in place. She wondered briefly why he didn't just go at it like he usually did, but assumed that he wanted this night to go more slowly-to make it special. His warm breath spilled over her lips, and she felt her heart pick up, surprised at the excitement she felt.

His lips settled against hers, the kiss light and chaste. His mouth moved slowly and languidly over hers, as if kissing her for the first time, and Rin had the uncanny desire to lift her foot. She felt both arms around her back again, pulling her tightly against him. When his tongue gently slipped between her teeth, she felt her knees start to melt and made a small noise into his wet mouth.

The kiss became more intense as the seconds ticked by, and she felt a real reaction between her thighs, one that usually only happened if she were lying in her bed at night and fantasizing about..._no! I won't think about him._ Glad that Kohaku could make her feel what..._he_ had made her feel, Rin held him closer, shifting her legs to remind herself of the wetness building at the apex of her legs. As his kiss became deeper and more erotic, his hands began to rub her back, making her shiver against him. They drifted lower and lower, and it was a small temperature change on her skin that made her realize that he was unzipping the back of her dress. As the pressure against her chest slackened, the lighter tucked between her breasts slipped a fraction of an inch, caught on the inside of her dress.

His hands gripped her hind end, and she lightly moaned into his mouth, but then gasped as his fingers pulled her into a bulge in front of her. She could feel her cheeks heating up into a blush, and arched her back, pressing herself closer to that hardness. He grunted, the puff of air leaving his nostrils, and his mouth pressed upon hers insistently, quickening the kiss. His hands slipped under her skirt, and she stiffened against him, her heart hammering inside her chest. She brought her mouth away, needing air and feeling as if things were suddenly going too fast.

However, his thumbs curled around the waistband of her panties, and he took the break as an opportunity to pull them down. She gasped in embarrassment, not sure why she should blush about it since they were in pitch darkness and had already decided to have sex.

"I-I'm..." she tried to say, her voice shaking. His hands helped her step out of her underwear, and it was then that she realized she still wore her high heels. Her brain didn't have much time to sort it out, though, because his nimble fingers began to move again. They brushed over her fishnet stockings and past her bare hips before letting her skirt fall back into place as they settled around her waist. He gently steered her backwards, and she took a hesitant step, her footing a little unsure. The blanket was thick beneath her heels, but she only had to step back twice before he bore her down beneath him. Her lungs were going a mile a minute, and, to her surprise, her feminine reaction was even more pronounced.

He opened her knees, and she felt her stomach flip, hoping to herself that the embarrassment would soon subside. Expecting him to immediately place his hands where before she had only touched, she was surprised and relieved to hear him removing his own clothing instead, which gave her time to calm down.

She wasn't sure what he still wore, blind as she was in that dark panel, but she could hear him remove one piece of clothing, probably a jacket, and then the individual pops of buttons being released-his shirt. He didn't take that off, though, and the obvious sound of a zipper coming undone made her heart pound anew. Next came the sound of a wrapper being torn open, and the low squeak of latex being rolled. This sound was especially stimulating, and she bit down on her lower lip as her womanhood ached for him. When he came over her, his hands pressing into the thick blanket on either side of her shoulders, she pressed her hands to her chest, feeling the lump of the trapped lighter beneath the bust of her dress.

His body slowly lowered itself, touching from hip to chest as if this were also their first bodily kiss. She felt the heat and solidness of his sex resting against her, and let out an audibly high breath. Resting on his elbows now, he shifted to one side and pulled one of her hands away from her chest, laying it next to her head. Doing the same to the other, he gently tugged at the front of her dress, which was now loose enough to pull down. She felt the lighter slip down her sternum, but really didn't care where it was. Bra-less, her breasts met the open air, and his lips immediately found a sensitive tip, rolling the pink crest carefully between his teeth. Gasping loudly, she had to quickly turn her head and gnaw on her knuckles to stay quiet as a prickly pleasure sizzled from her breasts to her lower abdomen.

After a minute, her chest was damp from his tenderly arousing mouth, and her knuckles were throbbing from the clamp of her teeth. He shifted his weight once more, and she felt his hand grope for her thigh. Finding it, his hand followed the curve of her leg inwards, slipping between them to the bare and vulnerable area that ached for him.

For the first time in a while, she spoke.

"Iya...not th-" she began, her hand shooting down to stop him. Her face burned with embarrassment, both from what he was doing and from her stupid reaction to it. Before she could grab his wrist, however, his hand caught hers, pulling it back up above her head. "Ko-...I...I'm embarr-"

"Shhh," he consoled, his lips leaving a small, light kiss on the side of her mouth. His other hand held a tight grip on her wrists while the first ventured south again, carefully easing between their warm bodies. She couldn't stop him this time, but she did try. Her legs automatically tried to close, but his hips were obviously in the way. She tried to tug her wrists out of his grip, but his hands were surprisingly strong. One of his fingers pressed inside of her, and though her face was beet red in that dark little space, she couldn't deny to herself how good it felt.

His thumb found the wonderful little pearl that she sometimes played with when she was alone in her room, and he rubbed it in quick circles as his finger pumped in and out, rapidly building the moisture coating her body's inner walls. Her wrists were now limp in his grip, her embarrassment gone as she gasped underneath him. Her thighs fell wide open, and she even lifted her knees above her hips, not noticing the weight of her high heels, which she had completely forgotten to remove. Breathing shallowly and rolling her hips restlessly, she savored every feeling that thrummed in her lower half. Her womanhood was pleasurably swollen, and his hands were warm and surprisingly gentle.

_Kohaku is making this feel so good..._really _good..._

"Mmff...uhhhhh... D-don't stop," she heard herself say. It wasn't too loud, but her cheeks flamed red again, feeling awkward. He didn't say anything, though...not a breathy laugh, or any agreeing sound. All she could hear was his slightly labored breathing, and a nagging doubt began to enter her mind. Before it could come to any sort of clear thought, something larger than his fingers was probing the entrance to her body. He gently spread her open, and the head of his phallus began to penetrate. Her back stiffened in nervousness, anxiety, and excitement, making her heart palpitate in earnest. Feeling his invading member stretching the walls of her body as he slowly began to sink into her body, she gripped his shoulder, shivering as his damp fingers dragged over her hip, ribs, and shoulder. He settled his hips squarely over her, activating his back muscles and sinking further until the head cleared the first ring of tight muscles.

"Huuuhhhh..." he groaned, and Rin's eyes shot open. _Kohaku's voice...is not that deep._ Her fingers tightened on his shoulder, pulling at the material of his shirt, and a few soft locks of hair brushed past her fingers...a few long locks of hair. _Kohaku's hair is not this long._ Remembering her high heels, she realized that she should have met Kohaku's mouth straight on, but she still had to reach up for a kiss. _Kohaku isn't that tall!_

Panicking, she no longer cared if anyone found them or not. She groped for the lighter under the bust of her dress as a hard and thick member sank another inch into her body. Her hand held the lighter to the side, and though her fingers shook with fright, her thumb found the flint, rolling it and flicking a spark onto the lighter fluid.

Gasping, Rin nearly fainted when she saw that her lover was not Kohaku. She had been deceived, and the one who was taking advantage of her looked surprised but unalarmed.

"S...Se..." she stammered, the lighter shaking in her hand. Sesshoumaru lay above her, his erection halfway buried in her body. She wanted to cover her breasts with her arm and demand that he get away from her. He must have somehow learned that some dumb freshman couple were going to have a liaison in the maze and decided to have some fun. One of his friends was probably watching a tied up Kohaku, snickering about their brilliant plan, and after Sesshoumaru took her virginity, he planned to leave separately the way she would have suggested afterwards. She wouldn't know what had happened until she found Kohaku, and by then it would be too late to find out who did it.

He seemed unaffected, though, by the fact that he had been discovered. His cheeks were tinted pink as she had seen them that morning, his brilliantly bleached hair lay upon his shoulders, and his eyes looked...

She couldn't let this go on. Even if she wanted him, and even if her body's temperature had risen ten degrees when she discovered that Sesshoumaru was about to have sex with her...she was still Kohaku's girlfriend, and she couldn't consciously and willingly betray him.

However, it was no longer her decision. His face changed a bit, looking more desperate, and his head turned, blowing out the flame of the lighter. His hands clutched for her wrists in the dark, and she gasped in surprise, trying to push his body away. The struggle lasted for only a half a minute, ending with her hands thoroughly pinned at either side of her head.

"I...I can't..." she tried to explain. She did want him, very badly, but Kohaku would never forgive her.

"Shhh," he whispered to quiet her. His hips pushed again, and he sunk deeper, sliding sweetly into the slick passage.

"_Ahhh_...oh, God," she quietly squeaked. Her wrists pulled hard to evade his grip, but his fingers only tightened, and she was quickly losing her internal battle. She was taking a deep breath when his lips found hers, cutting off her voice as his pelvis rammed hard into her body. Her hands fisted, and her knees clamped hard against his sides. The feeling of fullness was exquisite.

It was then that she heard someone entering the chemistry room's maze. It sounded like two people, a boy and a girl. Rin's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, but Sesshoumaru continued the kiss as if no one were there.

"Ow! The wall ends!" the girl moaned, getting a laugh out of the boy. Sesshoumaru pulled his hips back, and Rin arched her back in response, hooking her ankles together in defeat.

"Let's try going left," the boy whispered. Sesshoumaru gently sank back inside, swallowing his lover's moan.

"I think we should go right," the girl said. He pulled back again before sinking inside just as slowly as before, each thrust as gentle and unsatisfying as the next. His member pushed and pulled at the walls of her body, rubbing directly against the highly sensitive nub that was already swollen from his early ministrations.

"Alright, we'll try going right," the boy answered. The couple inside the panel could hear footsteps walking past, which rounded the corner away from them and headed back out into the maze via the chemistry lab's back door.

"Faster," Rin whispered as quietly as she dared, her lips puffing up from his bruising kisses. Her wish was immediately granted as his hips shoved against hers, his erection sinking deep and going much faster than before. Her body jerked backwards against the blanket with each thrust, and the familiar pressure began to build within the muscles of her sex.

"I wanted you...I wanted you so badly..." she whispered, sliding her arms around his back. His pelvis swirled against her, making a couple small jabs every once in a while. She gasped loudly, clamping his solid, thick length in her efforts to reach orgasm.

"You have me. You'll always have me," he whispered, the first words he had said all night. His hips began to thrust again, but he labored over her for several minutes, swirling and jabbing until she was ready to claw off the skin on his back.

She felt drugged, and the air inside their closed-off space was thick and overly warm. His lips languidly dragged over her skin, suckling the delicate skin on her neck.

"H-how did you know I was here?" she asked, itching to know his reasons. Something lightly scraped her neck, but he lifted his head, still rocking her beneath him.

"I always know where you are," he mysteriously said. "I couldn't let him have you. You are as much mine as I am yours." He shifted his body a bit to the right, changing the angle of his thrusts.

"A-aa...ahhh!" she cried out, fisting her hands in his incredibly soft cotton shirt. She didn't know how it could feel any better, but the pleasure kept intensifying, and her heart was hammering against her ribs.

"You f-followed me into the maze?" she asked.

"I've been following you since April...I even attended this school to watch over you until...I was sure," he gaspingly supplied, confusing her even more. However, it seemed less and less important to know his reasons as the seconds ticked by. His skin was so warm against her bare breasts, and the chafing movements between her back and the blanket were creating enough heat to make her skin perspire. His weight shifted to the left now, pausing to rub against her, once again changing the angle of his pumping hips.

"_Uhhh!_ Mmmff!" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip. His lips found her neck once more, licking it 'til she shivered beneath him. "Sure...about what?" she barely choked out. She could feel her sex dripping, and still couldn't reach orgasm. Something was holding her back.

"About your feelings," he said.

"W-what?" she asked, now completely lost. He didn't explain himself, though, and she couldn't remember to ask again. His plunging hips sped up, going faster and faster. He drove into her straight on, smacking his pelvis against hers and creating a loud, wet suction between their grinding bodies.

"Ahhh!" she cried out, clutching at his shoulders. Orgasm was so close, but the pressure continued to build without release. She uncontrollably moaned with every breath, her voice high and shaky. "Hhaa, haa,_ahh! N-never stop!_" she sobbed, not caring if the entire school were waiting outside the panel. Her blood was racing through her veins, and her mind was losing touch with reality.

"It's coming! Sesshoumaru! _...I'm coming h-hard!_" she harshly moaned, having never felt anything remotely close to this in even her hottest fantasies. Her eyes scrunched up, her back arched, and a torrid, drenching release squeezed out. The air was frozen inside her lungs, and her muscles were stiff as her lower abdomen jerked and convulsed with every delectable tingle.

Her lover was still heaving his pelvis against her, though, seeking his own climax. His movements served to lengthen her own pleasure, so she couldn't help herself as she sighed into his ear.

"_Huhhnn!_" A deep and guttural groan sounded against her throat, and she felt the limb inside of her begin to pulsate as he reached orgasm. Though her body eventually relaxed, the full-muscled throbs continued for a long, endless minute, and she caught her breath as her heart slowed down.

"_Ohhh..._" she breathed, swallowing and licking her lips, "that was...so _good._" Her mind was muddled and thought of nothing but the humming pleasure in her limbs. She thought of neither Kohaku nor her mother. The world felt different-better. Her inner muscles throbbed again, and she sighed, squeezing her thighs against her lover's sides.

He kissed her neck again, and she once more felt something scrape her skin.

"Ahh!" she breathily cried out, feeling his teeth sink into her jugular vein. Her eyes shot open, and moisture gathered over her unseeing pupils as they rolled into the back of her head. A small trail of blood leaked from the seal of his lips, dripping down her shoulder, and she could hear his swallows as he drank her life's blood. Her body was starting to feel cold, and suddenly, everything made sense.

_He...really is a vampire. And I've been bitten._

Certain thoughts never crossed her mind, such as the fact that he walked around in daylight. All she wondered now was if he was going to kill her, for he was still drinking from her neck, and it felt as if half of her body had gone numb.

Her muscles lost their ability to function, and she grew limp beneath him, feeling the press of darkness more keenly now than ever before. His tongue pressed against the marks in her neck as his teeth withdrew, and a burning sensation made her jerk. He rose above her once again, and she heard him command her to open her mouth. Her eyes slit themselves open, and she was surprised to be able to see most things in the panel, though it wasn't like seeing things in the daytime.

Confused, she parted her lips as far as she could, though she felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He made a small slice in his wrist with a metal object that he had slipped over his thumb, and then touched the wound to her lips as he leaned upon his other arm.

"Drink...you are now a part of me, and...I want to be a part of you," he whispered, watching as he bled into her open mouth.

The taste of his blood was coppery but it burned as it spread inside her mouth. Her muscles slowly felt stronger, and the fog began to clear from her mind. She needed more, and fit her lips to the contours of his wrist, hollowing her cheeks to suck more of it into her throat. Afraid that he would take it away, she clamped her hands to his wrist, drinking deeply as she watched him. He hissed down at her, his red fangs bared and his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth as his head rolled back.

"Not too much...not too much, darling," he growled, tugging his wrist away. She sat up as he pulled away, very reluctant let go and licking the remains that dripped down his arm. He leaned back and pressed his tongue to the wound, somehow cauterizing it, though the scar tissue disappeared as she watched the slit heal itself.

Rin licked her lips, looking down at her body. Her breasts hung free, and her dress still clung to her arms and torso. She was feeling small changes, a tightening in her rear and chest, a tingling in her scalp as if her hair were growing longer. She looked to the side and saw an unrolled but unused condom. Her lover withdrew from her then, and she saw that he had never used a condom in the first place.

She liked that, for some reason.

Her fishnet stockings had worked their way down a few inches, but they were still sitting above her knees, and her high heels were still strapped to her ankles. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's face, and almost couldn't speak due to the number of questions buzzing around inside her mind.

"You're so confused," he said, cupping her cheek. She nodded, tears of frustration building up. She just wanted him to explain what had happened to her.

"Ah, there...you've pinpointed it. That's my girl...I can tell you what has happened. I've been searching for you, someone with whom I could spend eternity. Kagura offered herself, but I could not take someone already so embittered by life, even if she were no longer a direct part of it. My brother had found such a person, who he had found amongst the young students in this area, so I began a similar search. You appeared so suddenly that I was unsure of how to react. I wanted to be sure that I could love you, and that you loved me as well, so I enrolled here.

"You may not know it, but I'm never farther than a few hundred yards from you. I have even visited you as you slept, and brought you pleasure in your dreams. I listen to your heart, and it beats the same as mine does. I've hungered to taste you..." he said in a low voice, leaning forward over her. "I was willing to let that boy touch you, to make sure that I was not taking you from what you really wanted. But your heart longed for me whenever you were with him, and that gave me hope." One of his hands rubbed the outside of her thigh, and she felt her stomach roll in anticipation. "You thought to sever yourself from me tonight, thinking that I was unaware of your desires...but I knew. I knew all along, and intervened."

"What happened to Kohaku?" she asked, a little worried for him now.

"I asked Kagura to take care of him. What she does with him is her own concern, but she will not hurt him."

"How can you exist in daylight? I've seen you outside..."

"If a vampire gains enough power, sunlight has no effect."

"How many vampires have this power?"

"As far as I know, I am one of only three...though you have this power now as well. Kagura only has enough power for overcast days."

"...How old are you? Are you the first one?"

"The first has retired to an eternal sleep, though I do not know where. I am the second, more than 1700 years old."

"Oh, my God," she exclaimed, more flattered than she had ever been in her life. An ancient vampire, practically the king of vampires, as she had earlier fantasized, had just made her his direct descendant and claimed her virginity.

The ramifications of this still boggled her mind.

"What...happens now?" she asked, her final question.

"Nothing needs to happen tonight nor tomorrow or the next day. What we do now is up to you...although..." he paused. She wished he would stop massaging her thigh-it was distracting her.

"Although?"

"I would make a suggestion for tonight," he vaguely added.

"What?"

"The night is young, and we have nowhere to be. If you would allow me, my beloved wife," he asserted, leaning forward 'til his chest brushed against hers, "I wish to take you again...and again...and again," he said, punctuating each pause with a gentle kiss to her face. A full body shiver took her, and she shakily breathed out, lying back beneath his weight.

"A good idea," she whispered, hearing another group of students enter the chemistry lab. She twined her arms around his neck, planting her high heels as far apart as possible.

"Have I made you happy?" he softly queried, sliding into her body. She stifled her own groan, lifting her hips to meet him.

"Yes...I feel reborn, and so happy."


End file.
